


Tumblr Made Me Do It

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, one shots, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Sometimes people send me prompts. This is what happens when they do.





	1. Steve x Darcy for ChrissiHR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts), [couldbecourfeyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbecourfeyrac/gifts).



“What do you mean you’re expecting a baby? I thought you said you weren’t sleeping with anyone?” Jane sounded like she was going to explode, so Steve ducked into lab, hoping to help whoever was the focus of her confusion and wrath. He was chuckling until he saw who that person was. Darcy. The unrequited love of his life. (okay, so he hadn’t actually confirmed that his love was unrequited, it just made sense that such a swell dame was too good for a fucked up soldier from decades before she was born, and who came with more baggage than a cruise ship.) Steve felt like he’d been punched in the gut, because even though it hurt like hell, he still wanted to be near her. And if she had a baby to think about, Darcy would likely move away from the compound. She always said it was a giant target. Before Steve could spiral further into self-pity or sneak back out of the lab, Jane spotted him and called him over, “CAPTAIN! Has Darcy filled out any of the forms for inter-staff fraternization? She hasn’t been off base for at least two months and is claiming there is a baby on the way!” With his escape cut off, Steve started stutter through an answer about HIPPA and how if Darcy wanted to inform people they would know, when Darcy herself cut him off with a laugh.

“Oh Janey! I’m not pregnant! I’m exp-”

“Then why did you tell me the lab needed babyproofing because you were expecting a baby?!”

“Because Laura and the kids are coming back with Clint, and I want to be able to cuddle my nephew while I’m transcribing your chicken scratch!”

“You’re not seeing anyone?” Steve asked hopefully before he could stop himself.

“If you want to know, show up at my apartment at 6. Wear something pretty.” Darcy winked at him, and Steve flushed with excitement. He had a date.


	2. Darcy x Steve for Meri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Merideath who sent me this ask on the tumblr and was super patient about waiting for it:   
> "Steve/Darcy or Darcy/Pietro (or all three together) in a nest of blankets watching terrible sci fi movies. I’m poorly and want all the fluff. Thank you."  
> While I don't consider Galaxy Quest terrible, it is hella cheesey, so here it is.

Darcy was not doing well. She had all her finals to wonder over, a family questioning why they never saw her anymore, an apartment that was unreachable (Snow. Don’t ask.) paperwork generated from Fury’s latest meeting (honestly, the man walked into a room and it generated paperwork. Holding an unscheduled meeting was sure to get Darcy’s workload in high gear.) And on top of all that, she had to take her puppy to the vet for shots. She had earned some netflix and chill(-y treats. Icecream. she deserved icecream.) unfortunately, all the spoons in the common area were in the still running dishwasher, which meant she was stuck with a popsicle. After being disappointed in search after search, Darcy finally gave up on netflix, and switched to the DVD player. The last person to use it had apparently been watching Galaxy Quest, so Darcy snuggled under all the throw blankets she could find to watch.

 

Steve was excited. He’d had an amazing day. After his morning run (it was so great to be able to run without an asthma attack,) he had gone to the gym to spar with Bucky (his best friend was back!) Then, Ms. Lewis had sat in on the meetings with Fury to take notes (was there anything that wasn’t wonderful with her around?) and he had just decimated a mountain of an order from a nearby chinese restaurant. (getting lo-mein delivered is one of the best parts of living in the future. Right up there with being near Darcy Lewis.) When he had finished everything on his to-do list for the day, he thought he’d go finish that movie about the actors in space Tony had suggested. When he walked into the common area, and saw Miss Darcy asleep on the couch, he was glad he did. She had apparently started the movie from the beginning, and wasn’t too far from where Steve had left off. Gently nudging her shoulder, he woke her up enough to ask if he could join her, thinking the chair would be an okay spot to sit. When Darcy shifted, and silently offered him a seat next to her by lifting the blankets, Steve was thrilled. Before he could thank her, Darcy had drifted back to sleep, this time on his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, Steve let her sleep there, and ended up drifting off himself just as the credits started to roll. It had been a fantastic day.


	3. Darcy/Natasha for CatrinaSL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovely internet wife didn't actually prompt this, but she did indeed inspire it. With her awesome talent, and so much yarn, she created a periodic blanket of elements. This is what she inspired. Love you CatrinaSL!!!!!!

When Tony first walked in on Natasha while she was knitting, he was surprised. It was just so… domestic. And Natasha was so… Not what people thought of when they pictured domesticity. Then he saw her stab someone through the carotid artery with a knitting needle and the world made sense once again. What still didn’t make sense was the massive amount of blanket she was knitting. Who was it for? What was the design (he could have figured it out if only she’s just let him look, but she didn’t like people looking at her knitting, apparently, so he kept away from the thing.)

Eventually, the blanket was big enough that unless she was knitting by herself, Natasha could no longer hide that it was the periodic table of elements. On a blanket. Out of yarn. That the Black Widow was knitting. For no known reason. But there she was, sitting through meetings with a bag full of yarn, and a lap full of blanket. It was when the blanket itself was finished things got even more interesting.

“I’m glad I wove in the ends as I went at the start. I just finished the first column. There are eighteen, but still.”  
Darcy looked up from the cookies she was cutting out and told Natasha  
“You’ll get there. I have faith in you. Besides, I’ll give you a kiss for each column you finish.” Darcy wiped her hands on her apron, walked over and gave the knitting operative a chaste peck, even if it was on the lips. “There is your first one.” Tony looked around to see if anyone else was shocked by this development. Darcy had kissed Natasha. Right in front of everyone! He looked at Barnes first, knowing that he had shared some cold night with the russian during the cold war. All he got for reward was Barnes’ indulgent smile in the women’s direction. Rhodey had the same “why does my baby sister have to kiss people in front of me?” look he’d had while Darcy had been with the intern… Ewan? Ian? Whatever his name was. But still no shock. In fact, all the occupants of the room had various forms of “we’re happy for you, but we all knew you were together” on their faces. 

As the columns finished, the kisses got less chaste until, yawning, Darcy stood up and told Natasha “I’m going to bed. I’ll give you your last few kisses there. Come get me when you’re ready for them. Our audience can get over it. Bunch of voyeurs.” Tony had a feeling that last bit was directed at him, but he wasn’t the only one complaining when Darcy and her lips left the room. He had to assume the last kisses were good when Natasha showed up to the next meeting fifteen minutes late, and wearing a scarf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldbecourfeyrac posted in tumblr that she'd like to see Shuri, Jane, and Darcy in the same scene. I write fanfic because so much I would like to see is never going to be canon. This fic is the result of both of those facts coexisting.

When the lights of the Einstein-Rosen bridge cleared, Darcy and Jane looked around expecting to see the fields of a typical African farming community, and while there were definitely agricultural endeavors around them, the area was much more urban that either had expected.

“Did we end up in an alternate universe where Europeans didn’t trample all over Africa like the entitled shits they tend to be? Because I am okay living in that kind of Utopia.”

“I don’t think universe-hopping is possible, Darcy. And it is absolutely impossible with our bridge, so this must just be somewhere we’ve never been? Maybe I sent us to the wrong planet again?”

“What are you doing here? And why are there scorch marks on the grass? I just got this area back to perfect after the battle!” came a male voice that was more annoyed than frightening. Turning to see who it was, Darcy recognized the face she had doodled hearts around in her history textbooks.

“Hooooooot. Jane, you definitely sent us to the right alternate universe if Bucky Barnes is the gardener.”

“Not a gardener, doll. But you better come with me. Your tech is interesting enough that it just might get you an invitation to stay.”

After Bucky spoke to someone on what looked remarkably like a hologram watch, Darcy and Jane were escorted to a set of very official looking room. After a lengthy hearing, it was determined they were no threat, and would be seen by the chief scientist. When they arrived in the labs, Jane started making google eyes at pretty much everything, and a young woman approached. Jane and Shuri excitedly shared their mutual love of breaking the laws of science, until Shuri asked if Tony stark even scienced. At that point, Darcy was able to jump in to the conversation and they talked about the man-child’s ego and their sympathy for Pepper Potts. By the time the conversation died down, the trio was being told that supper was ready. As they left the lab, Darcy reflected on her joy at having landed in Wakanda.

“Princess, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
